Just One Day
by BrownEyesSparkle07
Summary: One day she will find him...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI !**

**Disclaimer: lab rats 2012**

_Kelli was the girl who was an amazing dancer and Actress but just one day changed her life when her own co-star got her pregnant and now she is the 17 year old with a 1 1/2 year old who is just like her co-star . Every day she thinks why can't he know, but NO, because he alreadys have a girl friend Gina yester(I made it up) and if he saw his daughter and knew it was his she would be crush if he just left she left him to be a famus person and rich, She feels like she wants to die about this .One day she just standed in the road and she killed her self that day and then on her own daughter was sent to meet her father for the frist time..._

**A/N: well here it is later.**


	2. Chapter 2,The new life

_**A/N:Boo! hey people I just broke my foot at world cheerleading! and we Won! super happy! and ya well here it is**_

**Disclaimer: lab rats 2012**

_Billy was the teen who had his own show, He could ask for any thing, exspect when he cheated on his Co-star for Gia Yester. He had been with her for at least 8 months and couldn't be more happier. But every day goes by with girlfriend wanting money for drinks at night and wanting to go to the under 21 club every night when he has to work at night. Billy still lives with his parents but they have always had the love for Kelli, He told them many times that she was long gone and they should like Gia. Spencer boldman, Billys Cast mate has been so close with him, until Spencer ran away with his 6 month old daughter Maddison because he was sick of L.A with all the Drama! ever since then No one has seen him or Kelli they both had disapper from L.A and no one and he menas no one could find them. It makes him so sad that his favorite people left him .When Billy looks at pictures of him and Kelli just hanging around the make up room, The set,dressing rooms it makes him feel terrible about what he did to her, and now shes gone and he can never forgive the girl that he loves the most in the day was a day that no one was home just Billy hanging around. The door bell rang and he ran to get it and saw a lady with a clip bord , he introduced him self and asked why she was here and she told him " Mister Yunger, This is Chloe your daughter," and when he heared the words "Your daughter" he just froze in shock and slammed the door in her face and tryed to wake up but it didn't work._

_**A/N: thanks 4 reading I'll wright more soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Love in your hearts

**A/N; Hey people!**

Billy, re-opened the door to a tiny little girl with a note in hand and a doll laying on her bright pink and gold just smiled shyly and said "whats your name sweet heart?" the little girl just giggled and said "Chloe Anna-Maire Bergland-yunger." then billy stood there in shock...His own daughter stood there in front of him with her big brown eyes that put a hand out for her to take his hand and she just pulled her right hand out of her pocket and put in his hand . he walked in the house with her and put her on couch and said "stay here, Ok? Also wheres your mom?" she just handed him the tan note and sat there with ziped up lips. he walked to the kitchen and opened it up and it said...

_**Dear,Billy Billy this is Chloe Anna-Marie Yunger, your daughter. She is 1 1/2 years old and is very smart.I wanted to tell you sooner but everything got in the way for telling you. with you and Gia i just couldn't tell you any time soon, I'm very sorry you had to hear it like this... but right now I killed my self so i could get away from all the drama that was going in my life. Im very sorry for this to happen like this but, it did... I hope you take good care of Chloe for me? I love you with all my love in my heart. I love you, Kelli...**_

Billy was now tearing up, because he just meet his very own daughter and Kelli killed her self for this little sweet girl, The one thing that caught his mind was "I love you with all my heart." he thought she hated him but no, she loves him but he can't tell her that now its to late... then all of a sunden he heared a voice that snaped him back to life. It was chloe she was standing in the door way to the kitchen and said "Daddy, why woo crying?" he walked to her and huged her with all his might , because this was the last piece of kelli he has looked at her and said "Im all right,and I love you with all my heart you got that Sweets?"chloe just hugged him and wishpered "I dove you too."

**A/N: I hope people like it?**


	4. Chapter 4:Gia

**A/N: IM BACK!**

It was three days after billy meet Chloe. Billy was really happy the way she was, But when he told his parents about her they just went all over her and when Gia comes over they take her out so Gia can't see her but one day was was on the couch with Chloe in his arms watching a funny movie when the door bell rang. Billy ran to the door and saw Gia standing there .She kissed him and said "so...what did you plan for us today?" billy stood there and smilled at her like a dork. He said that he was watching a let her self in then a huge scream came and billy got out of his thoughts and ran all the way to where chloe was . He saw Gia glareing at Chloe . Then she said " Who is this Ugly brat..." then Chloe said " Im noy UGLY or a BRAT. im Chloe." then Gia truned to billy and said "get her out of here!' he told her this "No,She's my Daughter and you don't dis her in any way or we are breaking up!" Gia pouted and said "Fine! i don't need you or this Ugly not cute brat any were near me !'' that got billy mad in side but he didn't show it around Chloe. Gia walked over to Chloe and slaped and step on her foot and then Chleo brusted into ran over to chloe and picked her up and said to Gia "Get the Heck out of my house u Brat!" gia ran out not saying notice how chloe was moving so he took her to the Hospitle and they saw that her arm was broken and they put a Pink cast on it and her dad signed it and it said LoVe YoU ChLoE! and that made her day and all she said to him was "Daddie,Can we go home and play Barbies?" he just smilled and took his little girl home.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: AN: PLease Read! ITS Impro

**A/N: Hello People! I would like to have you guys think for a minute and think of all the people in Africa,Hati and of course the people who are dieing from Hurican Sandy. I would like every one to think just "The One Minute think" about every one you know who is in this horrible weather or place who is fighting to live. if you have a love one or some one, I will pray for them even if i don't know them because my Best friend Chloe, Her mom just died from coming on a plaine back to where i live.I hope every one just thinks.**  
** I might make you cry and make you just think and make a change to what is happing to what this Hurrican or Earthquake in Hati or the starving people in Africa. Please just think for me, because I feel like everyone on Twitter,Facebook,Instgram,Flicker,Tumblr or anything just to spread the word. because if you just help everyone who needs help you can be a "hero" to that person if you don't even know them. If you can make a storie about a Tv show you love the most and you put at the end "Help us save our LOVE ones" that will make a difference. Thanks ALL!**

**This is only an A/N note! Ill writre tomarrow!**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Pray tonight

**A/N: helo people! I hope every one is ok and safe from hurican Sandy.I would like to dedicate this storie to all who are survived Hurican Sandy!**

**Disclaimer: Lab rats and Pray by Justin bieber.**

Its was a friday night and it was raining and flooding everywhere in Newyork(He moved to NewYork with Chloe.) He was scared for Chloe to get scared about Hurican Sandy coming to Neyork and destroy their house but he prays every night that chloe will be safe and sound in his arms when it hits them... becuase his little girl means more to him than any thing in the was 9:00 at night and he just got Chloe to fall asleep because she was scared he was going to leave her in the house all alone but he told her that he would never do that because he would take her with him. he just fell asleep when he heared water coming up by their house super hard .When all of the sunnden he looked outside and saw the hole ground was covered in dirty water, he was in shocked when he heared crying . Billy turend around and saw chloe crying , he wraped his arms around her and sang the song Pray

* * *

_Ohh Ohh Ohh .. and I pray I just cant sleep tonight. Knowing that things aint right. Its in the papers, its on the tv, its everywhere that I go. Children are crying. Soldiers are dying Some people don't have a home But I know there's sunshine behind that rain I know there's good times behind that pain, hey Can you tell me how I can make a change I close my eyes and I can see a better day I close my eyes and pray I close my eyes and I can see a better day I close my eyes and pray_

_I lose my appetite, knowing kids starve tonight. And when I sit up, cause my dinner is still on my plate. Ooo I got a vision, to make a difference. And its starting today._

_Cause I know there's sunshine behind that rain I know there's good times behind that pain, hey_

_Haven`t tell me how I can make a change I close my eyes and I can see a better day I close my eyes and pray I close my eyes and I can see a better day_

_I close my eyes and pray For the broken-hearted. I pray for the life not started I pray for all the ones not breathing. I pray for all the souls in need. I pray. Can you give em one today. I just cant sleep tonight Can someone tell how to make a change?_

_I close my eyes and I can see a better day I close my eyes and pray I close my eyes and I can see a better day I close my eyes and I pray_

_I pray .._

_I close my eyes and pray .._

* * *

After he sang the last note of the song he saw Chloe asound asleep knowing that ... He will stand for his daughter even if this Hurican comes between them,He doesn't care becuase thoundsans of people died from this and he will live through it just to let his daughter survive.

**A/N: I hope we Help every one! JUst Pray! and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Spencer and Maddy!

_**A/N: Hey Guys! sorry i haven't updated in a while! I just Lost my voice Yesterday so im not talking for a while because i scream /Singed a high note and did it to much so my voice thingy in my throart is all sweled up and i can't talk! It hurts soo much so, I i thought well since i haven't UPDATED this story in forever and I tell people i will update! so if you wanted me to updated THIS IS 4 YOU! anyways (I talk about my self too Much!) Here is the Next Chapter of " Just One Day!"Also i would like to thank 17821 for editing this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab rats or any thing in here,Exspect for "Chloe and Maddyson"**_

Chapter 7: Madison and Spencer are back?!

It was a cool nice afternoon, the birds were chirping and the frogs in the backyard were hoping on the grass. Billy was in the kitchen with Chloe making her lunch when he heard the door. W_eird_. he thought to himself. He left the kitchen and walked to the big Oak door and opened it to see his old cats mate twenty-two year old Spencer Boldman.

He ws wearing a black hoodie and grey jeans and covers. He looked at the four-year old in arms who was wearing, chestnut uggs and white skinny jeans with a weaved belt and a blue shirt that said, "I'm the real Cookie monster."

"Spence! I've missed you _so_ much, man!" Billy cried, hugging him, careful not to squash the little girl Madison.

"Billy! I've missed you so much, and I'm so sorry I left with Maddie without telling you where I was going, I... was stupid and not thinking." Spencer confessed, his eyes staring deeply into Billy's as he held onto Madison tighter.

Billy shrugged and grinned at Spencer. "Don't be sorry. I know that Maddie was everything to you and you needed space from LA."

Spencer smiled at him and introduced Maddie. "Billy, this is my daughter Maddie or Madison" Maddy waved her small petite hand, burying her head in Spencer's chest. Billy smiled at the shy four-year old. Billy let Spencer and Maddie inside and showed them around the big house. Once they got to kitchen Chloe was siting at the table playing on Billy's phone.

"Billy, may I ask, who is this beautiful little girl?" Spencer inquired, staring at Chloe with a beam.

"This is Chloe. She is mine and Kelli's, but Kelli died last year when Chloe was one and now its been two years since and I've made myself the best dad to her ever."

Spencer stared at him in awe."Wow... I can't belive Kelli died."

Billy nodded sullenly before saying, "Hey Chloe come here." Chloe got up from her seat and walked over to her dad and his friend.

"Daddy, who are they?" Chloe asked, hiding behind Billy.

"They are my friends, and the little girl is Maddie." Billy responded.

Chloe's eyes lit up with sparkles at the sight of Maddie and said, "Hi! im Chloe. I'm two and half." She had said her whole sentance perfectly. Spencer was so in shock of how good that little girl could speak!

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo That Night OxOxOxOxOxOxOx**_

Spencer was siting on the guest bed that Billy showed him and Maddie to share for the time being. He was siting up when Maddie crawled up by his side and said, "Daddy, I miss Cory and Hallie." Hallie and Cory were Maddy's best friends over in Ohio.

Spencer smiled at her with sympathy. "I know, baby girl." He kissed her on the forehead and sang Blown Away_** (A/N: I Don't own this song!)**_ till she fell asleep in his arms. He began to thinking of Olivia. His ex-wife before she ran away from Maddy and Spencer. He shook that thought out of his head and sighed. He turned the light out and snuggled in the bed and held Maddy tightly before falling asleep...

_**A/N: READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**XoXoXoXoXo Chloe!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Mysterious Girl

**Hey Guys! I know some of u is really mad at me for not updating but, I've been really busy with school and it really sucks! Any ways in the last chapter u guys saw that Spencer came back to Billy and meet Chloe! This chapter will make you guys really suspicious in this chapter even though some of you guys might figure it out in the Chapter! Please leave you guesses and Of course READ REVIEW AND FAVORITE! Also I would like to say that Kelli had her daughter at 17 and now Billy is 19.**

**Anyways here is the new chapter!**

Anonyms

I looked out the big window in my shaggy old apartment in to the rainy streets of Brooklyn New York,It made me think of Him; when we would run outside and dance in the rain and sit on the cold hard sidewalks with a nice warm hot cup of cocoa with large Marshmallows on top and laugh at all the times we would dance or even sing in the Rain. I missed him soo much I couldn't stand all the times he would just leave me to go do something else. I still remember when he missed all my calls when I was sad or even forget to text me a "Goodnight Love Bugs!", He forgot my birthday when I turned 15 or even when I got 99 questions correct on my test and forgot to hugged me good job! I wish I knew where he was.

It was all my fault to stop speaking to him, I wish I could Turn the clocks back around and tell him on that "December 14, 2013" But, now I can't since it's been almost 3 years. I stopped looking out the window since it brought back so many memories of me and him. I looked at my phone and scrolled through the numerous of numbers until, I landed on his number 555-332-0000… I started to tear up because I just wanted to call him and explain everything but it wouldn't be right if I did. I wish he knew what really happened, I just think one day, Just One Day I will see him again and tell him that I "Love Him" even more than anything! I stopped thinking about him and went to QFC to get my comfort food "Purple Grapes".

**Billy's POV!**

It was a rainy day today New York but, I really need some shopping done with Chloe since, Spencer and Maddyson were out looking for a decent Home in New York because of Olivia's and Spencer's break up when Maddyson was just born, he doesn't want to move back to Ohio were all the memories were. I got up from my seat in the kitchen and walked to Chloe's room or as she calls it "Fairy's live in my Magical room". I shook my head at the thought of fairies and sugarplums in her room. When I got to her room I opened the Pink door to see my daughter in a "Pink Ball gown" and her tiara, she was playing tea party with her stuffed bear "Peaches". I smiled at the site of my daughter playing around; I started to say "Common Chloe! We got to go shopping!" she looked up from what she was doing and ran out of room to the car. I ran after her to go shopping for some food.

**XXXOOOXXXXXOOXX AT QFC**

Once Chloe and I got to QFC both of us started to look around the store for some food iteams that we needed. I was asking Chloe what juice she wanted "Orange Juice or Apple Juice?" she smiled and said "OJ! (Orange Juice)" I nodded and placed it in the basket and took her hand again and went to check out but, Then I saw this women who had that Blondish-Brown hair like Kelli's when she was young, She was looking at the purple grapes, I thought of Kelli since she loved Purple Grapes.

I shook my head at the thought of it being Kelli since she died almost 3 years ago because Chloe's Birthday is coming up and Kelli Died four days after Chloe's first birthday. I went to check out but I kept thinking all about the girl who was looking at Grapes. After I checked out with Chloe, we went home to our home I was still thinking of Her, I felt like she was Kelli. That's when I felt someone was pulling on my jean pants. I looked down to see a very sleepily Chloe. I picked up my baby girl and took her to her room and changed her of her ball gown and in to a some Blue Ocean PJs that she simply loves. I told her a funny story about how about Kelli and I used to Prank Tyrel Jackson Williams on "Lab Rats" she fell asleep when I got to the most funny part, I kissed her head and walked out to my room once I got to my room I changed into my PJs and went to bed dreaming about this Mysterious girl I saw today..

**I will update tomorrow maybe! I have 2****nd**** winter break next week! So Lotsa Up-Dates!** **Also here are some questions you might want to think about!**

**1. Who is this mysterious girl?**

**2. Who was "Anonyms?"**

**3. Will Billy figure out who this girl was that was at QFC? **

**If you want to guess who it is please put it in your review! **

**Xoxox**

**Coco**


	9. Chapter 9: flash backs and that girl

**Hey Every One! Happy Valentine's day! So in the last chapter you guys saw that there is a mysterious girl and we don't know her name! So in this chapter Billy will be having a Flash back of Kelli and Him when he looks at Chloe Unger (Aka: His daughter) I'll put Mysterious girl in this chapter too! Please READ, REVIEW and FAVORITE! I hope this 9****th**** chapter makes you happy!**

**Also: Please read **_amichele __**story **__Secrets, Secrets_** It's so amazing and I love it! **

**I totally forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter AND THIS CHAPTER so here it is DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY THING!**

Billy's POV

It was a Normal day in the "Unger's" house hold for Chloe and I, I kept on thinking all about the mysterious girl who was looking at the "Purple Grapes". Whenever I looked at Chloe I would have Flash backs of me and Kelli, for instants this morning I looked at my sleeping daughter and then I had a Flash back.

**Xo Flash Back Xo**

_I was walking down the long hallway of the studio were My Cast and I shoot "Lab Rats". I walked down the Hallway and said "Hey" or "hello" to any person I saw. Once I got to the room I was looking for which had the Name of "Kelli M. Berglund" written on the Pale pink of paper on the door. I turned the knob on the white dressing room door to see a very beautiful teen girl sleeping peacefully on the Tan couch with a custom made "Lab Rats 2012" blanket lying on her perfect body. I knew inside not to wake her up, but since it was almost time to get to the Hair and Make-up people. I walked very quietly over to the sleeping body and whispered in her ear "Time to wake up Bugie" she woke up groggily and saying "Purple Pancakes!" I shook my head at her and then told her "Time to go to the Hair and Make-up people Kells"she nodded and stood up with the blanket wrapped around her like a "Superman Cape". Both of us walked out of her dressing room and walked down the big long hallway again to the hair and make-up people. Once we got there I sat in my chair and started to make funny faces into the "GIANT" mirror, Kelli was trying so hard not to laugh while her make-up artist "Lea McConnell" did her make up to look like "Bree Davenport". After about 3 hours or so, Kelli and I look like our characters "Bree and Chase Davenport" I saw how sleepy Kelli looked and I tried my hardest to not laugh. Once we got to the scene were Bree falls asleep on Chase since they were Up "All Night" studying for a test in the lab Bree falls asleep. Once where it was Kelli's turn to fall "fake fully" asleep, she actually fell asleep on me. I smiled at the sleeping beauty on me. _

**_Flash back over._**

After the Flash back I felt a little better about thinking about Kelli, I wish I could just say "sorry" to her for forgetting about her and going out with Gia. I wish I could just turn the clocks around. Everything would be normal again if I could just explain what was going on in my crazy mind. I felt too sad not to say sorry so I wrote Spencer a note to watch Chloe while I'm jogging around the park or something.

The Note said:

_Spencer,_

_Please watch Chloe while I'm out, I have a lot on my mind right now and I want to think something's over._

_Thanks Billy._

After I put the orange note on the counter, I ran out the door to the nearest park called "Kilgore Park". Once I got there I put my earphones in and "Pressed" play on my iPod and started my run around the lake. I was running when I saw "her" she was the same girl that looked exactly like Kelli. I ran a little faster so I could catch a glimpse of her face. I saw her turn around and she started to run. I started to sprint after her but she was too fast. Then I saw her drop something on the gravel and run into the city of New York. I ran up to where that mysterious girl dropped the thing that she was holding. I picked up the Gray piece of paper and saw that there were only three initials that read "_K.M.B"_ I was thinking for a minute because those were Kelli's initials... "Was she really Alive?"

**Anonyms**

Today I deiced to go for a jog in the "Kilgore Park". I was almost around the large pond when I thought someone was looking at me, so I turned around to see a Man about the same age as me, with brown gelled hair and a sweat shirt and sweats with Nikes. He looked so familiar to me. That's when he started to run after me. I started to panick so I ran well, I sorta sprinted to the nearest place I could see, the "City" as I ran I felt something drop out of my pocket, I knew I couldn't go back after it since he might of catch me. I ran right clear into the city where he couldn't see me. I kept on thinking all about that man whom was chasing after me... He looked so familiar to me..

**I hope you guys like this Chapter! it took me a while to come together! anyways would you guys mind giving me som ideas on what to write next?**

**thanks**

**LOve ya!**

**COco**


	10. Chapter 10: Coffee and Names

**Hey People! I can't be on that long! So this is a short chapter! I won't be able to update this weekend and some days next week! I'll my best to update a new chapter in the morning tomorrow maybe around 7:30 or 8:30 so be checking my story time by time and REVIEW!**

**Any ways! Here is the Chapter! This chapter will fall around The "Mysterious Girl" and there will be a surprise at the End! Enough of my talking let's get some reading done!Also this takes part from the last chapter when Billy see's the girl running and he tries to run after her and she drops that Grey piece of paper with the initials of "K.M.B" and the girl runs off into the City of New York.**

**Chapter 10!**

**Mysterious Girl **

After running for like it seems to is at least 1 ½ hours of running I finally stop, and walk around Brooklyn to the nearest coffee shop called "MInkos" which has the best coffee ever! Once I walked over to the small coffee shop I step inside the small coffee shop, to smell the sweet scented of the black coffee and the hot and fresh scones. I walked into a line and order my usual "Mocha and Coffee cake" as I waited for my Coffee and Cake I sat down in a small booth that's near the door. I started to look at a Magazine that had lots of TV shows in it that made me giggle. After sometime of waiting, I saw that same man that was chasing after me in the Park. I slumped down in my booth so he wouldn't even see me. I took a quick look at him and saw that he looked like someone I knew. I shook my head at the thought and just slumped in my seat and watched him. Then all of sudden I heard my name and saw him coming at me…

**Billy Unger.**

Today I wanted some coffee so I went down to the nearest coffee shop I knew "MInkos". Once I got there and order my usual "Mocha and Lemon Cake" I waited and looked around the coffee shop, Then I heard a Her Name, which was…

**Hahahha! Cliff Hanger! Anyways please REVIEW! Tell me who you think it is! I'll write more tomorrow.**

**Xoxox**

**COco**


	11. Chapter 11:from the past to the present

**Hey I'm BACK! I just got back from Hawaii and it was Gorgeous! any ways here is the New Chapter that you guys have been awaiting for! so enough of my Mouth and here is the Story Oh And Please REVIEW!**

Billy's POV

I turned my head to see the girl who I chased after was in shock that she saw me coming after her since I heard her name which was "Kelli Berglund"! I ran after her then I grabbed her arm fast so she wouldn't get away. I looked into her big brown eyes and knew that she was the "Kelli Berglund". I looked at her for a good; strait 20 minutes then I said "You aren't dead? Or am I having a really good dream?" she looked down at the side walk and then took a deep breath and said "I'm not dead because, when I was about to kill myself while standing in the road, Olivia Holt pushed me out of the roads just in time before I was killed and so I kept my identity a secret while I was living in LA with Leo Howard and Olivia Holt with their twins Hadley and Parker. Then I decided that it was time for me to leave because, when I drove around LA and pass my old neighborhood I kept on thinking about you and Chloe. Then I moved to New York and I didn't even know that you and Chloe were living in New York, I bought my self this rundown crummy apartment since I didn't have much money with me. Then when I was taking a run in the park because I kept on thinking all about you, then I saw you coming write after me and ,after I saw you chasing me I dropped my old dance card with the letters of K.M.B I knew you would have picked it up and thought of me. Then I went to the little coffee shop where I get my usual coffee. When I saw you I knew it someone familiar. And now here we stand." I nodded to let things process and just hugged my only and true love. She hugged back and told me Sorry. I looked at her and said "Why are you sorry? I should be the one who is sorry!" she just smiled at me. I told her that she should come over and meet Chloe again since she is the Birth mother. she told me that it will just bring back the memories of when she would scream at her mother because she was so sad. I told her that I would just talk to her about it first and then let her meet Chloe again. Kelli agreed and we switched numbers so that I can contact her if I needed to. I was just about to leave when, Kelli asked me if Chloe was into Dance, I just said "Yeah! She is such a great dancer just like you." I smiled and just put my handed into my pockets and walked down the long street to my house.

Kelli's POV

After telling Billy the whole story about why I wasn't dead I asked him a good question if My baby girl danced. He just smiled and walked down the long street. I smiled and walked my way to the apartment. I knew that today was the day that I would see him again, my True love, My Billy my Only BILLY.

**Im Soo Sorry it was Short! I haven't gave it much thought on what to write. So if you guys would please Give me som ideas and If I can get at least 2 or 3 reviews I'll post another New chapter tonight!**

**Thanks 4 reading!**

**XOXOOXOX**

**Coco**


	12. Chapter 12: Text me and Dance

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with school and Gymnastics! So I've finished the cover for the story and here are the people.**

**Mackenzie Ziegler as: Chloe Berglund-Unger**

**Billy Unger as: Him Self**

**Kelli Berglund as: Her Self**

**Spencer Boldman as: Him Sled**

**Kendall Vertes as: Maddyson Boldman**

**I really wanted to put some of the dance moms in it because I thought that Mackenzie would look like Billy and Kelli's daughter and Spencer's daughter Maddyson as Kendall! I didn't get any Reviews on my last chapter L so I wanted you guys to review on this one! Also! I got a YouTube account finally! And so I have the Video of the Preview of this Story there so if some people want to watch it and comment To Me! My Account name is BrownEyesSparkle07. So Look me up and Watch the Video! **

**Anyways! this chapter Billy is texting Spencer of what happened and at the end there is a surprise ending! I hope to get reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS 2012 OR DANCE MOMS! OR AND APPLE IPHONE5**

**Here is the Chapter! **

**Billy's POV**

I was walking through the cold windy streets back to my home after I meet Kelli again**. **I still couldn't believe that I saw "Kelli Michelle Berglund" for the first time in 2 years! I still couldn't believe it! I knew I had to tell someone soon, but whom? "Bop Magazine?" No, "my parents?' NEVER! "SPENCER!" Perfect I thought! I whipped out my Aqua Blue Iphone 5 (Not Literally) I open up my phone and found my" Text" app and texted Spencer the amazing news with a picture of Kelli and I; that I took before we departed each other.

_To: Spence B_

_From: Billy U_

_Hey guess what! I saw Kelli again! _

_I'm not Lying I swear! She told about how Olivia_

_and Leo saved her life before she killed herself!_

_Dude, this is soo amazing but we still need to put all _

_the piece's together!_

_Text me back soon!_

_Billy…_

_Photo attachment sent too._

_Sent at 10:56 AM_

I kept walking down the big streets of New York, waiting for Spencer to reply back to me. I was walking right pass the big "Good Moring America" studio, when I felt my pocket buzz again. I took my phone out and looked at the text Spencer sent me.

_To: Billy U_

_From: Spence B_

_OMG! I had no words at the moment dude!_

_ This is just amazing! I can't believe she didn't die!_

_I'm really happy that you found her! tell me more when_

_you get back to the house! some people are here to see you!_

_From,_

_Spence_

_Sent at 11:04 AM_

I got all excited inside! I ran all the way home to see who was at the house! Once I got to the house I ran strait though the door to come across the Most Nicest Person in the world! "TYREL JACKSON WILLIAMS"!

**Kelli's POV**

I walked down the cold windy streets of New York, with the most Biggest Smile I could have! I started to dance like there was no tomorrow! All I could think about was about how Amazing Billy was! I was spinning in a circle, I felt like a ballerina! I look around me** (She is dreaming this scene while she is dancing on the New York Streets")** to see a winter stage with falling snow flake and me in this beautiful ballerina costume that was pure white with tiny crystals an beautiful head piece covered in pretty snowflakes on top. I felt like a snow princess just dancing away! Until, I heard people clapping and shouting "Amazing!" I just felt so loved with New York and I knew that when I danced like that it meant something Important and I knew what it was…

**Well that was good chapter I guess! I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please check out my YouTube account and my video! Thanks for Reading this chapter! READ, REVIEW THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO DO!**

**Xoxo**

**Coco**


	13. My baby Girl, Im scared

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was sick! Also I know people tell me to update and I know "A lot" of you guys get it a lot because of how good our stories are! But, I have another life just like some writers out there do too! With "School, and other activities" which gets really busy during the week. So I can't always update every single day because I have "HOMEWORK" which I really hate but, I got to do it! SO I came up with a plan! I'll update "Mondays", "Wednesdays", "Fridays" and Maybe "Saturdays? I know its Friday but, I'm starting it Monday! Anyways this chapter Billy meets Tyrel again and something happens to Chloe which is very scary.**

**Tyrel J. Williams POV**

I got Tackled with a huge bear hug from my, old cost- star Billy Unger! I started to say to him that I came back to NYC to hang with my ''Girl friend'' Madison Pettis for the time being until I go back to Los Angles to promo my New Movie "Music is a Treasure". Billy looked the same as always, but he has gotten more muscular. I smiled at him and then he called down for this girl named, what was it..? "Carly?" No, "Caitlyn" No, Then I heard him say "Chloe". I saw this little girl bouncing down their wooden stair case with the most cheer-full smile on her face. I gasp on spot to see her run strait into Billy's arms. I stood there in shock that Billy had a Daughter that looked like Kelli so Much! He saw my face then started to explain how Kelli had Chloe at 16 but, almost died when Olivia Holt and Leo Howard saved her before she got hit by a car. He also told me how he had meet Kelli again about an hour ago. I stood there in shock that Kelli was still alive! I still couldn't believe that Kelli and he both had this Beautiful Girl. I smiled at Him and Chloe and started to talk to Spencer again about how his life was with His daughter Maddyson.

It was about dinner time since I got invited to Eat with Billy, Spencer, Maddyson and Chloe. I was just about to sit down when I heard the door. I was just about to say that I could get it for Billy, but he told me to sit. I was having small talk with Spencer when I heard Chloe say "M..mm..mmomma?" . I turned around in my seat to see "Kelli Berglund" standing in front of me. I opened my mouth to say something, but she took a deep breath and said to me to that she should start explaining things. I just nodded and watch and listen to Kelli as she told all of us why she wanted to leave and all the stuff. I was still in shock and I just got out of my seat and hugged all of the juices out of her! I started to cry because she was the most amazing person I have ever meet. She hugged me back then let go of me. She walked over to the small child (Chloe) and bent down to her and just hugged her baby-girl. I smiled at the moment she had with Chloe. When all of us got interrupted by Spencer saying "I Know this Family Moment is Adorable, But I'm hungry!" after he said that he earned a whack in his head by "HIS" own daughter Maddyson. I stiffed in my laughter.

**Billy Unger's POV**

After Spencer's comment, I told Kelli that she could have Dinner with us. She took my offer and sat down with Chloe in her arms and, let me tell you something, Chloe did not want to let go of her Mommy.

All of us were having a good dinner; Until Chloe started to breathe in deeply and couldn't stop. Kelli and mine eye's got super big then TJ told us that she was having a Asthma Attack. Kelli jumped up from her seat and held on to Chloe while I called the Ambulance. Once I got a hold of the Hospital I heard paramedic's coming through my door and a paramedic took a hold of my baby girl and he asked If Kelli and I were her parents and both of us nodded and he told us to get in the ambulance with him, while Spencer, Maddyson and TJ drove to the hospital. What a Great Night….

**Kelli's POV**

While we were in the Ambulance I was trying to hold back my tears. I was so scared about my baby girl.

I really didn't want to lose her, not now, Not EVER! Once we made it to the Hospital I held on to Billy's hand tightly and watched as my little girl got taken down the big doors of the "ER" on the gurney very fast by doctors and nurses running down following her. I tried my best to follow but the Nurse had to keep me back. I was crying so hard that I fell to the floor crying with Billy's strong arms around me holding on to me. I Just my baby girl to survive…

**When I wrote the Last part of this Chapter I was crying really hard. I don't know why... but I felt sad. Any ways! Follow me ON INSTAGRAM! My instagram is brase4ever. So follow me!**

**XOXOXO **

**COCO**

**Instagram: brase4ever**


End file.
